


“But can it run Doom?”

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, probably spoiling the mystery of the summary to tag this but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Akira discovers that Goro Akechi, the detective chasing the Phantom Thieves, has a secret. A secret that might change everything they think they know about his plans.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017159
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90
Collections: ShuAke Week 2020





	“But can it run Doom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nov. 17th, Day 2: **Corruption** || ~~Masks~~ || **Games**

“Akechi?” Akira said, leaning over the counter. “You’re beeping.”

He watched with a mixture of concern and amusement as Goro startled, blinking at him like he’d been woken from a doze. “Oh… It… It must be my phone. Nothing to worry about, Kurusu.”

“Okay, but… you also look like you’re ill. Did you get any sleep last night?” He tried very hard not to pry where Goro was concerned; the detective had a habit of spilling the details eventually. But it was hard not to fuss when his crush looked like he was going to pass out on the countertop.

“Things have been quite busy lately. I’m sure you’ve seen what happened to my reputation after everything with Medjed, plus now that I'm working with all of you,” Goro replied. “I can assure you, I’m not sick.”

“All right…” Akira said reluctantly. “Just… say something, if you’re actually not feeling well. I can help.” He went back to cleaning out the French press, keeping half an eye on the detective as he worked. It was unusual for Goro to look so out of it. Work really must be wearing on him.

Things were fine for a little while, and Akira headed into the kitchen to grab the clean mugs out of the drying rack so he could put them away. But then there was a crash, and he whipped back around, worried. “Akechi?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Goro mumbled, staring at the mug he’d dropped like he wasn’t quite sure how it had gotten there. His eyes drooped, and he was swaying slightly on his chair.

“You’re _not_ fine,” Akira insisted, rounding the counter. “Do you want to go upstairs and lie down? I can call a doctor.”

“No, no doctors…” Goro said, trying to be firm.

Akira sighed. “She’s discreet, I promise. But if you really don’t want me to, at least promise me you’ll rest. I’m worried.” He pulled Goro from the chair, slinging his arm over his shoulders so he could help support his weight. “C’mon, I’ll get you upstairs.”

Goro grumbled, but acquiesced. Akira took him up to his room, a bit surprised by how difficult it was to navigate the stairs. “You’re...surprisingly heavy, you know?”

“I boulder as a hobby, Kurusu-kun. Muscle is heavy,” Goro replied.

Akira tried not to let on that he was trying to picture how buff Goro was under his uniform. Admirably, he managed to keep a straight face even confronted with the reality that Goro probably had amazing abs, and helped the detective lie down on his bed. “I’m going to be right downstairs, so yell if you need anything, okay?” he insisted, pulling the covers over him.

“You’re acting like a mother hen,” Goro huffed. “I promise, I’ll be fine after some rest.”

“I’m holding you to that, then.”

Akira reluctantly went back downstairs. There were two hours left until the cafe closed, then he’d go back up and check on Goro. At least he’d convinced him to lie down. He’d be even more worried if he thought there was a risk of Goro passing out on a train trying to get home.

There were no customers left five minutes before closing, so Akira made the executive decision to close early, doing a quick cleanup of the cafe before locking the door and heading upstairs. Goro was right where he’d left him, curled loosely on his side under the blankets. His phone was laying on the bed beside him, a cord running up under his hair. Akira assumed he’d put in earbuds, but as he got closer, he realized that the rectangular shape wasn’t a phone at all. And the cord wasn’t for headphones, it was…

...plugged into the back of Goro’s neck.

“What the hell?” Akira blurted before he could stop himself, and Goro jolted awake.

“Kurusu?” he questioned, before his eyes widened and he tried to shove the cord and rectangle under the blankets as he shot upright. “What’s going on? Did I fall asleep?”

“You tell me.” Akira folded his arms, looking down at Goro in what he hoped was a stern manner. “Something weird is going on, and unless that’s somehow drugs, I’m not judging.”

“...drugs would be easier to explain, I think. Perhaps we should go with that,” Goro muttered, avoiding eye contact as he tried to subtly detach the cord from his neck.

“So I _should_ call a doctor, then. Because you’re high.” Akira raised an eyebrow.

Goro succeeded in getting the cord loose and bundled the whole thing out of sight. “You’re still not listening! No doctors!”

“I’m listening,” Akira said. “And I’m trying to help.”

“You can help by going back downstairs and putting your hero complex away.”

“Nope.”

“Akira. Please.”

“Oh, so we’re on a first-name basis now, Goro?” Akira approached the bed like a prowling cat, one deliberate step at a time.

Goro scrambled back towards the corner. “Wh— I… Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

Akira cracked a smile. “Because if you overdose from drugs in my attic, I’m pretty sure I’m going to end up back in jail. Plus all the negative publicity Sojiro will get.” He reached out, catching Goro’s wrist before he could yank away. “So. Why are you, uh… plugged in?”

“It’s a medical thing,” Goro said flatly, glaring at him. “Can we drop this now?”

“That’s some medical thing,” Akira quipped, releasing his wrist. “You don’t have a pulse.”

Goro started inching towards the foot of the bed, like he was planning to launch around Akira and bolt for the stairs. “Haha, that’s ridiculous. Of course I have a pulse.”

“No, you don’t. I know what I felt.”

“And you’re assuming I just...don’t have one, instead of that you missed it?” Goro rolled his eyes. “You’re being very stubborn just because I don’t want to share my entire medical history.”

“I just want you to stop lying to me. I won’t tell anyone you’re…” Akira trailed off as he realized he didn’t exactly know. Ghost was out; Goro was solid to the touch. And he wasn’t a zombie because he wasn’t rotting. So that left… “I’m actually not really sure. I’m torn between robot and vampire, so throw me a bone here.”

Goro stared at him with an expression that clearly communicated that he couldn’t believe Akira was being so fucking stupid. But at the same time, he also just looked resigned. “Well, I don’t drink blood, if that makes you feel any better.”

“...so it’s the other thing, then.”

“Whatever you say, Akira.”

“Oh my god, you’re a robot.”

“...the proper term is ‘android’.” Goro curled into himself a bit, staring down at the bed. “Are you happy? Now you know. You prodded it out of me. You’d make a fine interrogator.”

Akira sat down on the bed next to him and grinned. “Nah, I was just worried something was really wrong. I guess the beeping was because you were… low on charge, or something? Was that a backup battery?”

Goro nodded. He pulled the battery and cord back out from under the blankets, reaching up to plug it back in. “I don’t usually let myself get that low. I should have left after the first warning, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. It’s like when you don’t get enough sleep, and you can’t focus properly.”

He looked at Akira curiously once the battery was reconnected. “You’re not… upset with me?”

“Why would I be upset?” Akira asked.

“I lied to you,” Goro said. “I’m not a person. I’m an AI.”

“Oh.” Personally, compared to some of the other lies Goro was still holding out on, this one was weird, but not nearly as bad in comparison. “But you’re independent, right? You’re not ‘alive’, but you’re still a person. What’s the use of being upset or scared?”

Goro scowled. “Because that’s how people _are_. They’re angry, or scared, or they… Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

Akira shrugged, nudging his shoulder. “I seriously don’t care whether or not you’re an android or whatever. I’m just glad you don’t need to go to the hospital. I thought something was really wrong.”

“Going to the hospital would just mean that everyone finds out.” Goro turned away. “If you don’t mind… I’d like to finish recharging. Things have been so busy lately, I neglected to keep myself fully charged.”

“You do seem awfully busy lately,” Akira said casually. Busy planning an assassination. But whatever. That was that, and this was this. “Stay up here as long as you need. I can cut on a movie or something.”

Goro hummed. “That would be… nice, I think.”

***

Goro ended up returning home after the movie, on the last train. But it had been a comfortable sort of companionship for a while, wrapped up in the attic like it was their own little world. Goro had been willing to answer questions about what he was, for the most part, but he kept correcting Akira for using the term ‘robot’. Akira kept doing it, just to metaphorically push his buttons.

And then asked if he had literal buttons.

When they met up to discuss their progress in the Casino the following day, though, it was a different story.

“The most logical course of action for the supposed ‘House of Darkness’ would be to send myself, Joker, Panther, and Morgana,” Goro said. They were all sitting around the folding table, snacks and scattered around. “Morgana and Joker can see in the dark, and Panther and I use fire and bless skills, which could be useful for providing a burst of light if necessary.”

“I don’t know if I’m okay charging into some creepy maze where I can’t see,” Ann admitted. “All the games on the other floor were rigged; this one is probably going to be pitch-black or something.”

Yusuke looked up from his sketchpad. “I could go instead. I don’t mind the dark, if that ends up being the case.”

“I only suggested the four that I did because it seemed like the team most suited to the environment,” Goro hummed. “But if you would rather not go, any combination is fine with me.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Dude, do you always gotta sound so robotic when we’re trying to plan? It’s weird.”

“My apologies. And it’s android, not robot.”

The Thieves stared at him. He realized immediately that he’d made a mistake, and waved a hand carelessly, smiling. “Disregard that. Just a joke.”

“A joke, huh?” Akira teased. “You sure you’re not a robot?”

Goro glanced over at him, eyes narrowing. “Of course not. Look at me. I have skin, not metal, last time I checked.”

“But is it _your_ skin?”

“Uh, Akira…?” Makoto began, but trailed off when she realized she had no idea where she was going with the reprimand.

Goro stared daggers at Akira. “Of course it’s my skin. What are you on about?”

“Your skin, that you grew yourself?”

“What a strange question,” Yusuke commented.

“Yes, Akira,” Goro said flatly. “What a weird question. Perhaps we should focus back on the meeting.”

Akira pointed at him. “You’re just trying to distract us from the truth, robot!”

“Akira, for the last time, I’m an _android_ ,” Goro huffed. Then he paused, closed his eyes, and laid his head on the table. “I cannot stand you.”

The attic was dead silent in the wake of the comment. Akira was grinning, and the rest of them were staring at Goro with wide eyes.

“I… I was joking,” Ryuji managed eventually.

Futaba practically launched off the couch to run over to Goro. “Are you seriously an android?!” she cried, poking his shoulder. “You look really, really human! I had no idea! Here, can you read this?” She thrust her phone into his face as he blearily looked up. After taking a second to scan the screen, he sighed.

“Futaba, that’s a captcha.”

“Yes! So, can you read it?!”

Goro sighed again, even heavier. “...it says ‘07734 sweetie’. Captchas are made to stop simply-programmed robotic attacks on websites. As I keep telling you…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re an android.” Futaba took her phone back, but leaned over to look at his face more closely. “Hey, hey, can you run Doom?”

“What? No.”

“Can I try to _make_ you run Doom?”

“Sakura-chan, if you attempt to mess with my programming, I will go directly to Sakura-san and tell him that you attempted to hack my bank account.”

“You’re no fun!” Futaba complained. “Being able to run Doom is the mark of a truly adaptable piece of technology!”

Goro rolled his eyes. “I’ve survived this long without running a game on my hardware. I’m fine.” He looked around at the group. “I suppose I should ask if anyone else has any questions?”

It seemed like no one wanted to be the first to speak. There weren’t exactly experiences that could prepare someone for their teammate suddenly not being human. But Haru finally worked up her nerve and said tentatively, “It feels strange to ask, but… why were you created? You’re so human; I can’t imagine who would be capable of something like this, or why they would want to.”

“From what little of the research I was given access to, it was an experiment in cognition,” Goro said. “They wanted to create an AI capable of behaving just like a human, with its own consciousness. I have what is called a ‘papillon heart’ in the research. I don’t know what that means, exactly, but it’s apparently the reason I have a consciousness and a personality.”

“That just makes me want to see what your coding is like _even more_ ,” Futaba whined. “I had no idea that cognitive science research was doing anything like that!”

Goro shrugged. “Unfortunately, they were unable to completely replicate the sort of power source mentioned in the notes, so they’ve created an android capable of eating and drinking small amounts to keep up appearances, but still needs to recharge daily.”

Futaba looked like she had a thousand more questions, but Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. “Other than the fact that you were keeping this from us, it shouldn’t affect the actual mission, correct?”

“Correct. We can proceed the same as we were.”

“Then we’re ready to go tomorrow,” Akira chimed in. “Crow, Mona, Fox, and I will do the House of Darkness, and the rest of you can place the bets and see if you can get any information about the opponents in the battle arena.”

They confirmed a few more details, and then most of the Thieves headed out to go home. Goro stayed behind, sipping a cup of coffee, and sheepishly Akira said, “I’m sorry for picking at you like that. I should have let you tell them at your own pace.”

“Don’t worry about it. I assumed that with you knowing, they would find out sooner rather than later.” Goro watched him round the counter to take a seat beside him. “They took it better than I was expecting.”

“We’re a very chill group. Haven’t you figured that out by now?” Akira laughed. “Seriously, though. I’m sorry that I revealed it like that.”

“There’s no harm done.” Goro smiled at him, and it didn’t look TV-fake. It looked like it did when they were halfway through a game, competing and having fun. “So long as we can keep working together to help Sae-san, and they don’t tell anyone else, I don’t mind them knowing.”

Akira reached over, taking his hand and squeezing. He wondered if Goro’s hands were cold under the gloves, or if that was why he wore gloves in the first place. But that didn’t matter. “I’m glad. If you got mad and never wanted to see me again, that would have sucked. For the team, and for me personally.”

Goro raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting between Akira’s hand and his face. “Personally, hm?”

He’d done it now, offered up a detail for Goro to sink his teeth into and not let go. Time to just go for it. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I… do like you, you know. I don’t let just anyone go nap in my bed when they’re not feeling well. And I definitely don’t flirt with all the cute boys around.”

Akira expected derision, laughter, maybe the return of his feelings if he nailed the one-in-a-million chance. What he didn’t expect was for Goro to look more confused than anything. Goro flipped his hand over so that he could squeeze Akira’s back, brow furrowed slightly. “You can still say that to me, now that you know?”

“That doesn’t change anything,” Akira insisted. “I really like you, Goro.”

“I really… like you too, Akira,” Goro said, biting his lip. “But… That’s not real. It’s just some… quirk of the programming and the papillon heart. Numbers and electricity.”

“That’s stupid,” Akira said. He leaned closer, reaching up to cup Goro’s face in his other hand. “It’s the same in all the ways that matter. I’ve just got neurons and things instead of a ‘papillon heart’ or whatever. I have brain electricity and you have literal electricity. Emotions are real, how you feel is real, regardless of how those emotions were made.”

Goro stared down at their hands. “You’re so stupid…” he murmured, and then leaned in and bumped their lips together. “But I suppose I wouldn’t like you half as much otherwise.”

Akira didn’t know what this was going to mean for the future. But as he returned the kiss, he let himself relax a little. He could enjoy this for now. And maybe, just maybe, this would change something significant.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to continue this eventually. It does have an actual ending.


End file.
